Olvídame Tú
by DobleEme
Summary: "Tal vez no estábamos listos el uno para el otro. Y si fue así, me hubiera gustado encontrarte en otras circunstancias. Porque no quiero llegar a pensar que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Aún no" Tres fechas importantes, que año con año, marcaron algo especial en su relación


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling **

**Espero les guste mi nuevo FF. Nos leemos abajo ;) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Olvídame Tú"<strong>

**1 de septiembre de 2017**

James estaba muy emocionado ya que volvería a Hogwarts para cursar su tercer año, había hecho y desecho su baúl mil veces días atrás, preparó la lista de bromas que gastaría y guardó todos los artilugios que su tío George le regaló en su cumpleaños. Definitivamente este iba a ser el mejor año de todos y hoy empezaba, hoy era el día más importante de todos

Pero Albus y Lily estropeaban ese día, todo el camino a la estación su hermano estuvo preocupado por la casa en la que sería sorteado esa noche; y su hermana casi lloraba porque ese año ella no iría a Hogwarts. James los miró, no recordaba haber estado tan preocupado en que casa lo colocaría el Sombrero Seleccionador, o haber hecho un berrinche porque sus primos mayores iban al mágico colegio antes que él.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- explotó James mientras su padre estacionaba el auto- Lily, supéralo, el año que viene irás a Hogwarts, pero no hoy. Y tú- James señaló a Albus- también supéralo, serás un excelente Hufflepuff

-¡James Sirius!- lo regañó su mamá-

James sonrió y salió del auto. Había tantos muggles apresurados en la estación, iban tan distraídos que nadie notó dos carritos con dos baúles y cada uno con una jaula con animales en ellas, su hermano llevaba una extraña rata larga, y él una simple lechuza.

Cuando atravesaron el andén 9 ¾, James casi se sintió como en casa, solo le faltaba subir al tren y listo, un año maravilloso se aproximaba. Saludó a algunos de sus compañeros, pudo ver a los del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-¡Ahí está la tía Hermione!- dijo Lily corriendo hacía esa familia de pelirrojos

James rodó los ojos, había olvidado por completo que también Rose entraría a Hogwarts, y solo esperaba que no estuviera tan loca como Albus con respecto a las casas.

-¡Que alto estás, James!- le dijo su tía Hermione mientras sus tío Ron le alborotaba el cabello

James fue a buscar a su primo Fred, pero había mucha gente en la estación, tal vez le sería difícil encontrarlo pero gracias a Merlín que la mayoría de los Weasley eran pelirrojos. A lo lejos vio a su tío Percy y su tía Audrey con sus primas, no los saludó ya que seguramente le daría una charla d lo genial que es el Ministerio y que debía de esforzarse más en los estudios. Y la verdad es que James no quería escuchar una charla así. Y de pronto vio como alguien de cabello azul se besuqueaba con una chica rubia, eran Teddy y Victoire. No pudo vitarlo más y corrió hacía donde estaban sus papás y sus tíos.

-¡Acabo de ver a Teddy, sí, nuestro Teddy, y a Victoire besándose!- casi lo gritó al llegar

Ni sus padres ni sus tíos tuvieron la reacción que James esperaba, así que rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos esperando que Fred lo encontrara a él. Entonces sintió la mirada de Rose en él, James le enseñó la lengua y ella rodó los ojos.

El fantástico año de James había empezado con el pie izquierdo

* * *

><p><strong>26 de diciembre de 2017<strong>

Rose amaba este día, simplemente era el mejor para cumplir años. Navidad había sido ayer y todos sus tíos le habían dado muchísimos regalos, y hoy era su cumpleaños y todos le volverían a dar regalos. Además de que siempre nevaba en su cumpleaños, podría salir con sus primos a jugar y tal vez convencerían a Victoire y Teddy que hicieran algunos trucos para ellos, o mejor aún, le mostrarían hechizos para que ella misma los practicara en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts

Pero el clima no le favoreció mucho este año, hubo la peor tormenta te nieve en casi diez años y nadie pudo salir a jugar. Todos los adultos estaban sentados a la mesa, algo apretados, pero no les importaba, todos platicaban y reían, ella los veía desde la sala, y Rose no podía creer lo desconsiderados que eran ¡Era su cumpleaños y ella debería ser el centro de atención! Pero no, al parecer era más importante el trabajo y esas cosas. Y ni hablas de sus primos, los mayores estaban sentados en un rincón platicando, mientras que los menores jugaban en la sala

-Cabeza de cerillo- dijo alguien sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué quieres, James?- preguntó Rose volteándolo a ver, cansada de pedirle que la llamara por su nombre

-¿Estás molesta por que no eres el centro de atención, verdad pequeña serpiente?- Rose odiaba cuando James le hablaba así, como si ella fuera un enorme bebé tonto. Además, odiaba esos nuevos apodos haciendo referencia a que casa había sido enviada, la pobre Rose había sido blanco de todo tipo de burlas-

-Cállate- fue lo único que dijo Rose, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior-

-¿Sabes, cabecita de cerillo? Creo que como buena Slytherin deberías ser astuta y lograr que todos te hagan caso ¿no? –

Rose lo miró y rodó los ojos, a veces su primo era tan desesperante, antes casi no lo veía, pero ahora que lo veía casi diario, era un verdadero martirio. Y eso si le agregan el hecho de que cada vez que lo veía, se burlaba de ella y de su casa; Rose no entendía porque se burlaba precisamente de ella, no era la primera Weasley en ser una Slytherin, Dominique lo había sido y todo mundo la amaba, y Albus también había sido seleccionado en la misma casa que ella. Pero no, James Sirius Potter tenía que ir precisamente con ella y molestarla todo lo que pudiera.

-Creo que te odio, James- dijo Rose antes de levantarse

-Gracias, Rosie, igualmente- James le contestó sonriendo

.-.-.-.-.-

**14 de agosto de 2018**

Cumplir catorce años solo significaba una cosa: cada vez faltaba poco para cumplir 17 años. Era fantástico, iba a entrar a cuarto año, y por primera vez en su vida, las chicas le empezaban a llamar la atención, y cuando llegara al andén en septiembre se vería más grande y atractivo, seguramente miles de chicas caerán a sus pies.

Ahora todos sus tíos y primos estaban en la Madriguera, todo mundo preparaba las mesas y las sillas para comer en el jardín, era casi un caos, muchos gritaban y otros reían, la abuela Molly estaba vuelta loca ordenando cosas y el abuelo Arthur estaba sentado leyendo el periódico muggle. James a lo lejos pudo ver como Victoire y Teddy peleaban, él estaba claramente enojado ya que su cabello no era azul eléctrico, si no era de un color verde chillante, lo que demostraba que estaba más que enojado. Casi desde que las chicas le guiñaban los ojos o le sonreían por los pasillos, él empezó a ser más observador, veía a varias parejas besándose y otras peleándose, unas divirtiéndose y otras que simplemente estaban juntas pero no parecían disfrutarlo…

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó alguien.

James volteó a ver quién le preguntaba, era Rose, estaba un poco más alta y su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, había escuchado que su tía Hermione tenía un cabello espantoso en sus años escolares… pero el cabello de Rose era excesivo, esperaba que con el tiempo se le mejorara.

-A Teddy y a Victoire- dijo James cruzándose de brazos- ¿Ya viste? Victoire ahora está llorando y el cabello de Teddy ya cambió de color.

-¿Por qué espías a Victoire, James?- Rose lo miró, y James también la volteó a ver, a veces él olvidaba que él era mayor y que Rose no era tan madura como él

-Porque lo tomo como referencia- dijo James volviendo su mirada a la pareja- Grabo en mi memoria la cara de ellos cuando pelean. Me gusta ver y analizar a la gente

-¿En serio?- Rose sonaba interesada

-En serio- dijo James- ¿Ves cómo Vic mueve las manos?

-Qué bueno que te das cuenta, James- Ahí fue cuando notó el sarcasmo- Digo, tal vez el año que viene veas como el otro quipo mueve las manos, tal vez así sí puedan anotar o mínimo agarrar la snitch.

Y ahí estaba, Rose se había tardado. Gryffindor había quedado en último lugar en la copa de Quidditch, Slytherin había ganado. Él había jurado que su equipo ganaría, pero no, ganó el equipo de las serpientes, y sabía que montones de burlas por parte de su hermano y prima se aproximarían, salvo que la pelirroja esperó hasta su cumpleaños para recordárselo

* * *

><p><strong>1 de septiembre de 2018<strong>

Su segundo año estaba por comenzar, Rose estaba muy emocionada, siempre le emocionaba regresar al mágico castillo. Ahora iba en el tren, casi acababan de partir de la estación y todos estaban en el pasillo platicando y esas cosas, pero ella no, ella estaba en su compartimiento junto con Scorpius Malfoy.

Mucha gente no podía creer que ella, su primo Albus y Scorpius fueran muy buenos amigos, inseparables. Los tres estaban en la misma casa y casi desde el inicio los tres habían formado una buena amistad, bueno, Rose desde antes se había llevado bien con Albus, con Scorpius fue con quien había empezado a formar la amistad. Y había dos personas en especial que no podían con aquella relación: Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy

-¿Dónde está Albus?- preguntó Scorpius bajando su libro y mirándola

-Creo que fue con Lily y Hugo-dijo Rose viendo por la ventana-

De la nada, alguien entró abruptamente en su compartimiento, Rose reconoció aquella mata de cabello negro y esa sonrisa tonta, era James. Scorpius bajó el libro y miró al invasor, mientras que Rose respiraba hondo y se preparaba mentalmente para cualquier tontería que su primo dijera.

-Hola- dijo James sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí, James?- preguntó Rose, viendo de reojo a Scorpius, su primo y su amigo nunca se habían llevado muy bien

-Nada, solo quiero pasar a saludar a mi linda prima y a su amigo- dijo James sentándose frente a Scorpius- Hola, Malfoy

Rose enarcó una ceja y se levantó, iba a abrir la puerta pero James la tomó rápidamente de la mano, la pelirroja lo miró y él le sonrió, pero Rose no era tan fácil de convencer y abrió la puerta, y lo que vio no le gustó para nada: varios chicos de tercer año tenían ámpulas por toda la cara. Rose rodó los ojos, y trató de aguantar la risa, eso de verdad le daba gracia, pero no iba a dejar que su primo viera que eso le daba gracia. Así que cerró la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, con la mirada de James clavada en ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose viéndolo

-Te dio risa- dijo James cruzándose de brazos

-Claro que no, James- dijo Rose mirándolo- Eso fue algo inmaduro y estúpido, igual que tú.-Rose notó como Scorpius asentía y volvía a su lectura

James sonrió divertido y se levantó,

-Me voy- dijo poniendo la mano sobre la puerta- No puedo estar en el mismo lugar con alguien que piensa que mis bromas son inmaduras y estúpidas

* * *

><p><strong>26 de diciembre de 2018<strong>

La odiaba, de verdad que la odiaba. ¿Por qué demonios Rose Weasley debía de cumplir años precisamente hoy? Su amigo Frank Longbottom los había invitado, a él y a su primo Fred, a un partido de los Chudley Cannons en los palcos, pero su mamá no lo había dejado ir ya que tenían que ir a la Madriguera a festejar a Rose. Y no es que a él le interesara mucho los Chudley Cannons, quien le interesaba era la hermana de su amigo Frank, Alice, James quería que ella fuera su nueva novia, pero no lo iba a lograr ya que su primita Rose decidió cumplir años ese día.

-Puedes sonreír, James- le dijo Teddy mientras estaban en la sala- Es un cumpleaños, no un funeral

-Más bien- dijo James mirándolo- Tú eres el que debería de estar enojado –el pelinegro señaló con la cabeza a su prima Victoire con su nuevo novio francés- Te lo está restregando en la cara, hermano

-Lo sé- dijo Teddy revolviendo el cabello de James- Pero no importa, algún día ella se dará cuenta que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar

-¡Teddy, James!- gritó Lily Luna desde la entrada- ¡Vengan a jugar!

James y Teddy se levantaron, él vio cómo su primo levantaba a su hermanita en el aire y ella reía como loca. A veces James no entendía cómo es que Teddy podía cargar a Lily, ni él podía. Todos sus primos, excepto Victoire, estaban afuera, unos del lado derecho y otros del lado izquierdo.

-¡James, te toca en el equipo de Rose!- le gritó Albus del otro lado

Perfecto. Le tocaba con la responsable de sus penas. James solo asintió y fue a colocarse a un lado de la pelirroja, que tenía una bola de nieve en la mano, él la miró y tuvo tantas ganas de lanzarle la bola de nieve más grande del mundo. Pero no lo iba a hacer, no ahora.

Cuando la guerra de nieve comenzó, los equipos se desintegraron (como siempre) y todos les lanzaban bolas de nieve a todos, James recibió unas cuantas y lanzó otras, pero el blanco que le importaba estaba a escasos metros de él. James formó su bola de nieve, la hizo grande y muy bien formada, apuntó y cuando Rose estuvo quita, la lanzó. El proyectil le dio de lleno en el pecho, nadie más excepto Rose y él se habían dado cuenta.

-Eso dolió, Potter- dijo Rose sonriendo

¿Por qué sonreía? James le había demostrado su completo odio en esa bola de nieve y ella estaba riéndose. Pero cuando el sintió que una bola de nieve daba en su cara, él también empezó a reírse.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de agosto del 2019<strong>

Este había sido el verano más caluroso de todos los tiempos, Rose no recordaba que hiciera tanto calor en un día de verano, pero este era insoportable. Todos estaban reunidos en la Madriguera, los adultos estaban sentados bajo el sol y bebiendo agua con mucho hielo, sus primos estaban jugando ci globos llenos de agua. Pero ella no, estaba sentada en la sombra con una sudadera y el cabello amarrado, sudando y muriendo de calor, pero no se iba a quitar esa sudadera.

-¿Y sí vamos al lago?- preguntó Dominique

Rose no tenía ganas de ir al lago, quería quedarse en la casa de sus abuelos a leer o algo, pero su mamá insistió en que fuera para que todos los primos festejaran a James en el lago. Así que tuvo que subir, ponerse su traje de baño y volver a ponerse su sudadera.

Contándola a ella, eran 13 los que iban a ir a lago, más el nuevo novio de Victoire. Rose no podía creer que sus primas anduvieran así como si nada con sus bikinis y unos shorts tan diminutos. Al llegar, todos dejaron sus toallas y sandalias en la orilla y saltaron casi sin pensarlo, pero Rose se quedó sentada en un tronco, rechazando las invitaciones de sus primos para entrar en el agua.

-Anda, Rose, ven con nosotros- le dijo Molly

-No, gracias, no me siento bien- dijo Rose sonriendo

Y eso en parte era verdad, no se sentía bien con su propio cuerpo, simplemente no le gustaba, se había desarrollado mucho más que sus otras compañeras, pero no era tan delgada como todas. Así es, Rose Weasley había desarrollado un gran busto y no era tan delgada como su madre a su edad. Rose no sabía que andaba mal con ella. Además, su cabello era un completo desastre y tenía granos por todos lados, y ni hablar de sus dientes grandes y chuecos. Simplemente ella no era como sus primas, todas eran bonitas y delgadas, ella era la excepción

-Rojita- dijo James caminando hacia ella

Rose lo miró, hoy su primo cumplía 15 años y estaba tan feliz, ella no podía esperar para cumplir quince. Su mojado primo se sentó a su lado y ella ni si quiera lo volteó a ver. James la abrazó de la nada, mojándola un poco

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Rose después de zafarse del agarre

-¿Si sabes que a tu modo eres bonita, verdad?- Rose lo miró enarcando una ceja, ocultando perfectamente lo sorprendida que estaba- Te he estado viendo, estas encorvada y viendo a todas nuestras primas. ¿Recuerdas que hace un año te dije que me gusta analizar a la gente?

-¿Y me analizaste?- Rose lo miró, fingiendo interés

-Siempre- James sonrió- Por eso te digo esto. No debes de apenarte para nada, eres bonita.

-¿Desde que cuando eres tan maduro?- Rose sonrió, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior al escuchar las palabras de su primo

-Desde que cierta pelirroja me dijo que mis bromas eras estúpidas e inmaduras

* * *

><p><strong>1 de septiembre de 2019<strong>

Sus tíos Percy y Hermione estaban muy emocionados, casi todo el veranos se la pasaron hablando de lo importante que era el quinto año de Hogwarts, por los TIMO's y que por fin descubrirían a que era lo que se querían dedicar. Pero James no sabía que iba a hacer de su vida ¡Merlín, tenía solo quince años! Por un tiempo quiso ser auror, pero no estaba muy seguro, muchos decían que podría tener futuro en el Quidditch pero él no quería eso. Pero tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, los TIMO's eran hasta junio del siguiente año.

Cuando él, sus hermanos y sus padres llegaron a la estación, se encontraron con sus tíos Ron y Hermione, pero ni Hugo ni Rose estaban por ahí, cosa que extrañó a James. Sus padres empezaron a platicar con sus tíos, mientras que Albus también desaparecía entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde están Rose y Hugo?- preguntó James a sus tíos, interrumpiendo la plática

-Hugo fue a buscar a tu tío Bill, y Rose creo que estaba con Scorpius- dijo su tía Hermione sonriendo

James notó como su tío Ron se cruzaba de brazos, era obvio que no le gustaba que su hija se relacionara con un Malfoy, a él tampoco le gustaba pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, Rose era muy terca.

Al poco rato llegó Fred con Roxanne y sus padres. James agradeció que llegara, no iba a poder soportar más tiempo escuchando pláticas de adultos. Los dos primos fueron a dar una vuelta, James quería ir a buscar a Alice y pedirle de nuevo una cita, pero sabía perfectamente que ella lo iba a rechazar, la historia de siempre. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontraron a tres serpientes platicando.

-Traigo bombas fétidas- dijo Fred a su primo

James sonrió, le encantaba jugarle bromas a los de Slytherin, pero sus víctimas favoritas eran esas tres: Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Fred sacó las bombas y le tendió una James, él la tomó y volvió la mirada hacía su blanco… entonces lo vio, vio como Rose miraba a Scorpius cuando hablaba y como sonreía cada vez que él decía algo "gracioso".

No. No. No. ¡NO!. Rose no podía estar enamorada de ese rubio.

James tuvo el impulso de ir a golpear a Scorpius, de decirle que él nunca iba a ser merecedor de Rose, por muy sangre pura que fuera

* * *

><p><strong>26 de diciembre de 2019 2:48 a.m.<strong>

Rose amaba su cumpleaños, era su segunda fecha favorita después de Navidad. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran aquellas veces en la que todos los primos se quedaban en la Madriguera solo con los abuelos, era extraño y muy pocas veces pasaba, por eso lo disfrutaba mucho y más cuando se trataba de su cumpleaños. Todos se habían quedado desde Navidad, habían jugado en la nieve y escuchando historias de sus abuelos mientras bebían cervezas de mantequilla. Y al día siguiente todos la festejarían y la abuela le haría su pastel favorito.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si Rose hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño, dio vueltas sobre su cama una y otra vez, pero no podía dormir. Usualmente en un caso de insomnio, prendería la luz y leería hasta que el sueño la venciera, pero estaba compartiendo cuarto con tres de sus primas y no quería despertarlas. Así que sentó sobre su cama y buscó una sudadera, un libro y se puso sus zapatos. Por suerte estaba cerca de la puerta, y pudo salir sin problemas

Cuando bajó, se dio cuenta de que no iba a estar sola, por un segundo creyó que era Albus pero cuando él volteó, se dio cuenta de que era James. Rose sonrió de lado y fue a sentarse a su lado, James en silencio le tendió una de las mantas y ella la acepto y se tapó sus piernas

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó James sonriendo de lado

-No –Rose también sonrió un poco- Supongo que tú tampoco

-Hace mucho que no duermo- dijo James recargando su cabeza en el sillón-

-Deberías de decirle a la abuela que te prepare una poción para el sueño- Rose se acomodó mejor y lo miró bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía unas ojeras enormes debajo de sus ojos y parecía estar más delgado que nunca- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Para ser sinceros, no- James se talló la cara- Es mucha presión ¿sabes? Todo el mundo espera mucho de mí, como si yo fuera el único hijo de Harry Potter. –Rose nunca imaginó que James pudiera sentirse así- Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer de mi vida y ya tengo que presentar los TIMO's. Y ahora te estoy contando esto a ti, mi prima pequeña y además, Slytherin

-Que sea Slytherin no tiene nada de malo- dijo Rose sonriendo- Pero, creo que te comprendo, por lo menos un poco. Creo que haber sido mandada a Slytherin evitó algunas comparaciones. Y con lo que respecta a tu futuro, solo piensa que es lo que de verdad te gusta, cuando encuentres la respuesta, entonces eso será

-Wow, Rosie- dijo James sonriendo- Creo que cada año te vuelves más madura. Físicamente tienes 14, mentalmente unos 30

-Tonto- dijo Rose sonriendo y después bostezó-

-Anda, te acompaño a tu cuarto- dijo James levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a su prima

Rose la aceptó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, supuso que era porque James tenía las manos heladas. James la acompañó escaleras arriba, hasta la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Lily, Lucy y Roxanne.

-Espero puedas dormir- dijo Rose sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo James- Y feliz cumpleaños, rojita -Rose sonrió ante el nuevo apodo, pero se sorprendió cuando James le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- que descanses.

Rose se quedó ahí parada, viendo como su primo partía, puso una mano sobre la mejilla besada y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>14 de agosto de 2020<strong>

Para sorpresa de muchos y de hasta el mismo James, había aprobado todos sus TIMO's con algunos "Supera las expectativas" y un solo "Extraordinario". Todos en su familia estaban muy contentos por él, su papá le había comprado una nueva escoba y su mamá le preparó todos los días la comida que él quisiera. Cuando llegó el día de su cumpleaños, los regalos y los dulces no se hicieron esperar, James ni siquiera podría imaginar el festín que su abuela tendría preparado para él en cuanto llegaran a la Madriguera.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en casa de sus abuelos, supo que algo andaba mal, pudo olerlo desde la entrada, tanto olor a gel le estaba lastimando la nariz. Caminó por la entrada y los vio sentados a los dos en el comedor, platicando muy animadamente. Albus los saludó y James supo que su hermano sabía que el rubio estaría aquí en su cumpleaños. Jamás pensó que cumplir 16 fuera tan espantoso.

Todos comieron en el jardín, y todos trataban a Scorpius como si fuera solo un chico más ¡Claro que no era solo un chico más! ¿Por qué nadie podía notarlo? Rose lo veía como si fuera lo único que importara hoy, su prima estaba enamorada de ese sangre pura. Pero por suerte, Scorpius no le correspondía, eso era lo único bueno de esta espantosa situación.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, algunos de sus tíos y primos se iban yendo, sólo sus tíos Ron, Hermione, Bill y Fleur se quedaron con su familia y abuelos en la Madriguera, mientras los adultos estaban afuera tomando el fresco, los jóvenes estaban adentro. Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Lily y Hugo jugaban naipes explosivos en la sala, mientras que Victoire y Dominique se pintaban las uñas, sólo James estaba con Teddy y su primo Louis.

-Deja de ver así al pobre chico, James- le advirtió Louis-

-¿Por qué no puedes asimilar que Rose está enamorada?- preguntó Teddy, y volteó a ver a Louis- ¿Te imaginas cuando Lily tenga un novio? Pagaría por ver eso- y sus dos primos estallaron en risas

-Cállense- dijo James

James no sabía porque enloquecía tanto el hecho de que Rose estuviera interesada en Scorpius, jamás le había molestado que sus otras primas tuvieran novio, es más, hasta había ayudado a un chico el año pasado para salir con Molly. No sabía que estaba mal con él.

* * *

><p><strong>1 de septiembre de 2020<strong>

Lo odiaba de verdad, era el peor hombre en la faz de la tierra. Todavía tenía esa imagen fresca en su memoria, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser ¡Ella era su prima, por no decir que eran casi hermanas! ¿Cómo es que él nunca pensó en ella? Le dolía bastante y por primera vez en su vida tenía el corazón roto.

En cuanto vio aquella escena, salió corriendo en dirección contraria sin esconder que estaba llorando. Escuchó que alguien había gritado su nombre pero no le importó, siguió corriendo hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío, o abrió y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Rose?- la llamó alguien pero ella no volteó, no quería humillarse más. Escuchó como ese alguien cerraba la puerta- Rose, voltea. Soy James

Rose escuchó como su primo se sentaba a su lado, ella se limpió las lágrimas y lo volteó a ver. Rose se sentía tan mal, tan apenada y desarreglada. Su primo se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tendió, ella lo aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó James- Albus y yo te vimos, abriste la puerta de tu compartimiento, la cerraste de golpe y saliste corriendo. Por suerte no rompiste el cristal de la puerta al azotar la puerta de ambos lugares. – Rose rodó los ojos- Anda, dime que pasó

-Me da pena contarte- dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño- ¿Dónde está Albus?

-Con Scorpius. Yo fui el que vino a ver si estabas bien- dijo James sonriendo- Creo que necesitas amigas niñas- dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras- En fin, cuéntame ¿sí?

-No te voy a contar- dijo Rose negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué hizo Scorpius que te hizo enojar tanto?- preguntó James- ¿Lo viste besándose con otra?

Rose se sorprendió ¿Cómo es que había adivinado lo que ella vio? Era extraño. Pero le hizo recordar esa fea imagen, Scorpius besándose con una castaña. Y no puedo evitar volver a llorar, le dolía de verdad, como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo y no lo hubieran sacado, sino que lo dejaron para que le doliera más. Rose se sorprendió aún más cuando su primo la abrazó y ella simplemente lo dejó, llorando sobre su hombro y él simplemente diciéndole palabras reconfortantes al oído

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?- preguntó Rose separándose de él

-¿Qué tú ni quiera le gustas?- James puso una mano sobre su hombro

-No… bueno, también eso- Rose se limpió las lágrimas- Que con la quien se estaba besando era más bonita que yo- y un par de lágrimas volvieron a salir- Era Lucy, James- y el llanto volvió- Se estaba besando con nuestra Lucy. Ella es como mi hermana….

-Alto- James la interrumpió- En primera, Lucy no es como tu hermana, por Merlín, ni si quiera Molly siente que sea su hermana- Rose de nuevo se limpiaba sus lágrimas- En segunda, tú eres más bonita que ella, mil veces más.

James la tomó de ambas manos y ella alzó la mirada, sintió de nuevo como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, y además, también sintió algo en la boca del estómago, algo que le gustaba como se sentía

-Gracias- dijo Rose sonriendo un poco- Pero yo no me siento bonita

-Entonces yo conozco alguien que te puede ayudar- James sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>26 de diciembre de 2020<strong>

Necesitaba verla ya, no iba a poder resistir un día más sin verla, quería hablarle y hacerla enojar para que después rodara los ojos. No tenía idea de cuando empezó a mendigar por aquellas pequeñas atenciones de la pelirroja, pero cada día se hacían más demandantes, y todo empeoró cuando salieron de vacaciones. Por eso necesitaba verla lo antes posible, creía que iba a explotar.

Todo había empezado aquel primero de septiembre, cuando él la tomó de ambas manos y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Fue ahí cuando todo se fue al caño. Él mismo le había pedido a Molly que ayudara a Rose con un cambio de imagen, y vaya que le ayudó haciéndola más bonita de lo que ya era, pero ahora todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Además, su hermana hizo que Rose hiciera prueba para el equipo de Quidditch, donde la aceptaron y de inmediato la pusieron a entrenar. Maldito Zabinni y su estúpido entrenamiento. Logró que Rose adelgazara de una manera increíble, remarcando todas sus curvas y luciendo aún más hermosa.

-Ya llegó la festejada- escuchó que alguien decía desde la entrada y James salió corriendo, ni siquiera aparentó desinterés.

Y ahí estaba, con su cabello pelirrojo ahora ondulado y más obediente, sin tantas imperfecciones y con unos dientes blancos y derechos, además la pelirroja ahora poseía un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían. Si le preguntaran a James, él diría que Rose siempre fue bonita a su manera, pero siendo sinceros, esta Rose también le gustaba

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie-boo- James dijo cuándo la pelirroja se acercó a él, ella rodó los ojos y sonrió. Él estrió los brazos para abrazar a la pelirroja, ella sonrió levemente y aceptó el gesto. Y James, en el fondo, supo que la espera había valido la pena

* * *

><p><strong>14 de agosto de 2021<strong>

Pasó horas frente al espejo arreglándose, no sabía que ponerse ni cómo arreglarse el cabello, quería verse bien para él. Sabía que James la miraba siempre que estaba en el Gran Comedor, no sabía si lo estaba imaginando, pero que no dejara de mirarla hasta que ella volteaba y le sonreía, hacía que Rose se sintiera tan bien con ella misma, y eso le gustaba

-¡Solo es una comida, Rose!- le dijo Hugo que estaba sentado sobre su cama- No tienes que ir muy arreglada… A menos, que sea porque va Lysander ¿no?

Rose rodó los ojos. Ella siempre había sido muy buena amiga de Lysander, iban en la misma casa y compartían muchas clases, además desde que había dejado de juntarse con Albus y Scorpius, Lysander fue una gran ayuda en su busca de amigas.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, bajó su maleta y se dio un rápido vistazo frente al espejo. Estaba lista. Sabía que su madre la iba a regañar por haber tardado tanto, pero sabía que nadie en la Madriguera se iba a molestar porque ellos llegaran tarde.

Al llegar, ya todos estaban ahí. Sus tíos y tías estaban alrededor del lago, arreglando la mesa para la comida, mientras que todos sus primos y James estaban nadando en el lago. Rose no supo si estaba imaginando, pero por un segundo creyó que James la había mirado y hasta le había sonreído.

-¡Vengan al agua!- les gritó Lily a ella y a su hermano

Mientras los dos pelirrojos se preparaban, Rose ya no sabía si debía de entrar al lago con su traje de baño nuevo, le daba vergüenza. Ella levantó la vista, vio como James empezaba a salir del agua, así que se armó de valor y se quitó su blusa, dejando ver su nuevo bikini morado. Sintió varias miradas en ella, hasta de los gemelos que estaban escarbando en la tierra. Pero no le importó, siguió con la rutina para entrar al lago. Pero de nada, sintió como cuatro brazos la tomaban, eran James y Teddy, ella forcejeo pero la risa le ganaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar y ser lanzada al agua.

Pasó un buen rato con toda la familia, pero algo le faltaba, algo que solo James lograba: hacerla enojar. Quería que él la molestara, que le hablara y tal vez rieran un poco juntos, lamentablemente no sabía cómo lograrlo. Así que se dio por vencida.

-Necesito una lupa- dijo Lysander

-Mi abuelo tiene muchas en el cobertizo- dijo Rose a su amigo, mientras se ponía su blusa- si quieres te acompaño por una

Lysander aceptó la propuesta, ambos iban a regresar a la Madriguera, Lysander por una lupa y Rose lo acompañaría

-Yo voy con ustedes, dejé mi suéter allá- dijo alguien detrás de ellos, era James

Cuando los tres llegaron a la Madriguera, fueron directamente al cobertizo a buscar las lupas, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si su abuelo tuviera arreglado, pero no, ese cobertizo era un desorden de pies a cabeza. Estuvieron un rato buscando, hasta que Lysander habló.

-Tengo que ir al baño ¿Quieres que traiga tu suéter, James?

-Por favor- dijo James- Está en la sala, es uno verde.

Lysander se fue y Rose sintió que había cierta tensión en el aire, además de que sentía que tenía clavada la mirada de James en ella. Rose actuó como si nada pasara, y fue a buscar en una cajas que estaban arriba en un estante.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo James

Cuando él se acercó e igual trató de bajar la caja, Rose se percató de que la distancia que los separaba era muy corta, y por alguna extraña razón eso le incomodaba y le gusta al mismo tiempo. Y fue cuando él volteó y dejó de intentar bajar la caja, ella se mordió el labio pero no se alejó, tampoco James. Rose sitió otro escalofrió cuando él de la nada acarició su mejilla, la distancia entre ellos era cada vez menor. La pelirroja estaba casi segura que se besarían, no era correcto pero no le importaba.

Pero Lysander abrió la puerta y ambos se separaron

* * *

><p><strong>1 de septiembre de 2021<strong>

Todo iba de mal en peor, primero no podía pasar ni un día sin que ella le dedicara una sonrisa o un gesto de enojo y ahora no paraba de pensar en ella, todo después de lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños ¡Estuvo a punto de besarla! Por Merlín, Rose es su prima, el papá de ella es el hermano de su mamá ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Ni él lo sabía, pero sabía que estaba loco por Rose. Quería ponerla nerviosa, tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla. Pero no era un pensamiento muy propio hacía alguien que es tu familia. No se lo había contado a nadie, era su secreto, un secreto que le gustaba y lo volvía loco a la vez.

Pasó todo lo que restaba del verano queriendo hablar con ella, pero no sabía exactamente que decirle, se sentía como un idiota. Pero hoy la vería, iban a estar rodeados de sus padres y hermanos, no tenía que decirle mucho.

Cuando su familia llegó a la estación, él busco con la mirada una familia de pelirrojos, a lo lejos vio a su tío Percy y a su tía Audrey platicando con Lucy, también logró ver a su tío George dándole algo a escondidas a Fred. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Y fue cuando los vio, Rose estaba platicando con una de sus amigas mientras que sus padres platicaban entre ellos.

James estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, pero toda la familia se vio interrumpida por su tío Neville que buscaba a su esposa y sus dos hijos. El pelinegro estaba impaciente por llegar a donde Rose, pero su madre no lo dejaba ir.

-Espera, James, tal vez puedas ayudar a tu tío Neville a buscar a su familia- dijo Lily en todo de burla

Pero James no estaba prestado atención, simplemente la miraba esperando que ella volteara a verlo. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió, y ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este FF <strong>

**Sé que es una pareja poco común, pero sé que aún así a muchos les gusta (Como a mí :3) **

**Dejen reviews, quiero saber si les gustó y si quieren que suba la siguiente parte ¿va? **

**¡FELIZ 2015!**


End file.
